


Ashes to Ashes

by FangirlM333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, Scars, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlM333/pseuds/FangirlM333
Summary: He couldn't breathe, Thats how much it hurt, Like his lungs were being ripped out of his chest, Son of a bitch this one hurt





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any Spelling mistakes or grammer this is not a proofread story. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Pain, Suffering, Death, Abuse
> 
> This is my secound ever fanfic so sorry if it sucks.

The Forest flew by as Dean crashed through the underbrush, How had this gone so wrong? One secound he was on a hunting trip with Sam,Gabriel and Castiel and the next he was running blindly through the forest desperately trying to find Castiel, Something had hit the impala not more than 50 miles from the bunker and the next thing dean knew he was in a ditch with no signs of anyone except a trail of angelic blood leading into the forest, His heart was hammering in his chest, his breath so loud it seemed like everyone for miles could hear it. Forest flew by trees rocks and grassy bluffs flying past him, Then he heard it, a harsh scream bloodcurdling and clearly a scream of pain, Castiel. He was running in blind panic now, if they had done anything to Cas, His Cas. They woud pay dearly. He reached the edge of the clearing just in time to see a slender female figure definately an angel plunge a slivery angel blade into Castiels chest, Dean let out a roar and threw the knife he was holding so hard that the angel didn't even get a chance to run, it hit the Angel with a sickening thunk as it found a new home directly in the Angels heart, She screamed and fell to the ground, secound later with a flash of light she was dead, only the imprint of her wings remained in an ashy circle where she had taken her last breath. Castiel was gasping, his beautiful blue eyes staring skyward as blood welled up between his lips, Dean reached him just as the female angel took her last breaths, Shielding him with his body Dean blined quickly to clear his vision, His breath coming in pants as he desperately tried to stop the blood from flowing out of the wound in his chest. "Come on Buddy, You'll be ok, Just hang on a little longer" " Dean, Not this time" Cas said his voice shaky, his breath coming in harsh gasps. " No don't you say that, We can fix you up, It's gonna be fine, Come on Cas!" Deans voice was desperate now, His hands shaking as he tried in vain to stop the blood. " Dean.. Cas let out a raspy breath his words barely audible I'm sorry" Cas closed his eyes his breathing barely visible. Dean was sobbing now "Cas" He pleaded desperately, " Stay" But he coud feel the life leaving Castiel even as he said it. He held Cas close to his body, Sobbing into his hair as he felt his chest shakily rise and fall, Rise and Fall, Rise and Fall.. As Castiel took his last breath something broke in Dean Winchester. A flash of light and searing pain knocked Dean into Unconciousness. 


End file.
